The Serpents Nest
by FlyingFerret
Summary: Hermione never knew that the moment she helps an injured Draco that she unleashed a prophecy of her own. Snape gives them a key and together they discover that Hermiones life has been nothing but a lie. Now, Draco is the only one that can keep her safe.
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR. I just seriously mess with her world.**

**A/N It is very loosely tied with the seventh book. Sirius is alive because I needed him, being dead wasn't going to cut it. Also,**** Lucius isn't in Azkaban.**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

_**Dreams are the minds way of telling us something is adrift**_

_**Dreams are reality is a foreseeing form**_

_**Dreams are not something that should be taken lightly**_

_**Dreams can kill**_

_ The room was dark, save one dimly lit candle on the table. Hermione could hear voices-no- screams of someone at the hand of torture._

_ She stepped forward, hand stretched outward so she wouldn't run into anything._

_ The screams continued, getting louder with each step. She was beside him now. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his heavy, rigid breath. She extended her arm and touched him, he screamed. Hermione pulled away instantly, a sticky substance left on her fingertips. Bringing the candle closer she saw that blood coated her fingers. Raising the flame higher she saw an injured and frightened Draco Malfoy._

Hermione Granger jerked awake from her nightmare. She had only been home for the summer for two weeks and almost every night she had been plagued by this horrid dream. Each time waking up feeling terrified, trembling, soaked with cold sweat. Always fighting the unexplainable urge of wanting to go find her enemy; just to prove to herself that he was alright.

But why did she care? Hermione would ask herself every time she sat up in her bed after a night like this. 'Why do I care if something happens to Malfoy? I hate him and he hates me. I'm nothing but a know-it-all Mudblood to him and he's only a spoiled, arrogant little ferret that's training to become a Death Eater to me.'

The neon numbers on her clock read 7:52. Knowing trying to sleep anymore would be futile she pushed away her blanket and staggered down the hallway.

'Stupid dream,' she thought turning the handle in the shower, letting the water warm up. How was she supposed to enjoy her summer if she woke up like this everyday? She sighed; tossing her pajamas on the floor she stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash all the sweat off of her body.

Exiting the bathroom, the scent of bacon hit her. She made her way down the stair to where her mum stood in front of the stove.

"Morning Hermione," Mrs. Granger greeted her daughter, who sat down beside her father at the kitchen table.

"Morning," she returned as she picked up her fork and shoved some eggs into her mouth. It proved to be a lovely day; perhaps she would go down to the park and begin her summer school work. Gulping down her last bit of milk she put her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to park to do my summer school work."

"Sure, sweetie, be careful. Your father and I will be gone when you get back, we're leaving for the Dentists convention right after breakfast. We won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Hermione nodded, throwing a few books in her book bag along with some parchment and ink.

It took only a couple minutes to reach the park. It was small, a couple swings and slide with a baseball field and was surrounded by woods, like most of her neighborhood was.

Little kids bounced about and Hermione settled down away from the noisy children, just far enough to where they weren't completely distracting, but still close enough to enjoy their happy laughs. Stretching out on the blanket she had brought she relaxed for a little while allowing the sun to soothe her after that horrid dream. Pulling out some parchment she began writing her essay on which spell was best to rid a basement of pixies.

Next year would be her seventh and final year. She could scarcely believe that her tale at Hogwarts was coming to an end.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" said a familiar drawl; three hours after Hermione had begun her essay.

Hermione glanced up to find none other then Draco Malfoy staring down at her. "I happen to live down the street. Why are you here?"

Malfoy smirked, "You're irritable today aren't you, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up. "I'm trying to work, Malfoy." Stuffing her work and the blanket back into her bag Hermione stood up. She'd get no work done with Malfoy here, it was lunch time anyway.

"What's the hurry? It's not like I'm going to curse you with all these muggles around."

True, he wasn't that stupid. Hermione sighed, "What are you doing in a muggle neighborhood anyway?"

He shrugged, "No reason."

Hermione lifted her bag to her shoulder and turned back to the playground.

Malfoy followed her, "Oh come on, Mudblood, I haven't had an intelligent conversation since summer began."

"And that's my fault?" Hermione spat, "Why do you want to talk to me anyhow? You hate me! If you want a bit of advice, if you want someone to talk to you, don't go around calling them Mudblood!"

She started heading home, surprised when he followed her and said, "Your right."

Hermione thought she was hearing things, "What?"

"I said your right," he spattered as if the words he had just said literally tasted like cod liver oil. "I actually came for some potion advice."

Now, Hermione was even more confused, "Why'd you come to me? Why not Snape?"

"I need this to stay private. It's not that I don't trust him, I do with my life, but he thinks his house is being watched by You-Know-Who. It's a powerful potion he created when he was a student at Hogwarts. The only place he wrote it down was his Advanced Potions textbook, which Potter used last year. I'm not about to go to Potter for it, but Snape figured you might know how I can my hands on it."

"So Snape sent you to me. That makes_ so_ much more sense. Anyway, Harry and Ginny hid it in the Room of Requirement," she stopped walking when they reached her driveway.

Malfoy's trademark smirk formed on his lips, "You have it, don't you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You sneaky girl, I didn't know you had it in you. So are you going to give me the potion?"

"Tell you what, since Snape made it, it has to be powerful, right? So you tell me what potion it is and if I buy your reason for needing it you can brew it here. My parents are gone until tomorrow night. The book stays with me unless Snape comes to me himself for it. Deal?"

"Deal." It seemed odd to Hermione at how quickly he agreed to her terms.

Leading him inside, she wondered what Ron and Harry would say when she told them that Draco Malfoy had come to her for help.

"If you want me to help you there will be no, and I mean no, remarks about my house," she threw in a glare as they climbed the staircase, to which he threw his hands up in a silent surrender. So, he wasn't a complete idiot after all.

Not that Ron or Harry ever came to her house; she had still felt the need to hide the potions book. Pulling it from her bottom drawer she handed it to Malfoy.

"What potion is it?"

"The No-Harm Elixir."

"The one that prevents a person from physical harm?" Hermione asked, leaning over to get a better look. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought back to second year when she thought the Polyjuice Potion was difficult. "Why do you need this?"

He was silent for a moment, but then quietly answered, "It's not for me. It's for my mother." Something in his normally emotionless told her not to press for further explanation. He needed her help, and she knew how hard that was for him to do. But obviously his mother was a good enough reason to swallow his pride.

Watching him for a moment he finally met her gaze with an almost pleading look. Hermione nodded, "Okay. I think I have everything you need to make it," she said taking out her cauldron and ingredients.

Malfoy nodded, "It's all basic stuff, just very precise directions."

"I'll leave you too it then," she said, closing her blinds so no one would see Malfoy working over the cauldron. "Are you hungry? I was going to make myself some lunch."

If Hermione didn't know any better, a look of excitement flashed across his face, "If you don't mind…"

"I'll bring it up when it's done."

Hermione finally decided on spaghetti, mainly because she wasn't sure what Malfoy would stick his nose up at. Either way, she'd never met a person who didn't like spaghetti. When she took the plate up to her room, he was diligently working over the cauldron. She'd never seen him work so hard at something. He didn't look up when she set the food down and Hermione thought better of interrupting his concentration. He hadn't called her Mudblood since the park and she wasn't going to jinx her luck.

After eating, Hermione plopped down on her couch restlessly. It was weird having Malfoy in her house. And why didn't his mother need a protection potion? Contemplating these thoughts she shut her eyes and soon dozed off.

_She couldn't see their faces, only their eyes in silhouettes. One pair red and the other a silvery blue. The larger shadow, the one with red eyes, struck the smaller with a harmful blow. The smaller fell to the ground in pain._

The witch woke with a start. Breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat. The clock read 8:02. She had slept all afternoon yet, she still didn't feel rested.

As she sat up, Hermione spotted a note left on her coffee table.

Granger

I finished my potion. I didn't want to wake you so I just left. I appreciate your help.

Malfoy

He thanked her, well, sort of. It was probably the closest thing she'd get from Malfoy.

It was still somewhat light out so she decided to go for outside, she wasn't hungry for dinner; if fact the last dream let her bit nauseous.

The evening air smelled so fresh and relaxing as Hermione walked down her backyard path to her favorite spot at the river. She was surprised to find Malfoy sitting there.

"What are you still doing here, Malfoy? I'd thought you would have gone back home by now."

"Go away, Mudblood!" he demanded firmly.

"No. This is my neighborhood and I'm staying," she replied smartly. So much for him not calling her Mudblood.

Malfoy didn't respond. He was curled up by a tree, so close he could have been hugging it. That's when she noticed to dark crimson blood seeping through his black tee-shirt.

"Malfoy, what happened to you?" she knelt beside him, trying to see the extent of his injury, but he pushed her away.

"I don't need your help," he hissed.

Hermione ignored his rude remarks, "You're hurt, you need to get to a hospital."

"I'm not going to a hospital!" he snapped.

"Then let me help you," Hermione replied softly. Again, she reached to examine her enemies wound.

And just like he had before, he pushed her away. He forced himself up and tried to make his way down the slope. He only took a few steps before he fell to the ground.

Hermione knelt beside him. His energy seemed drained because he no longer pushed her away when she touched him. He hardly noticed her presence anymore. She lifted his shirt to find a bloody mess. There was a clean gash across his chest, an almost whip like mark.


	2. Serpents Nest

**Disclamer: I sadly still own nothing.**

**A/N: Snape will seem OOC, it was intentional and will be explained as the story progresses. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! **

**Chapter Two: Serpents Nest**

_**Under the stone serpent **_

_**A cursed child will be born.**_

_**The light of the day with protect them.**_

_**The dark of the night will hunt them.**_

_**Guard them, loved them,**_

_**Only they can save the world you love **_

_**From eternal darkness.**_

"There, you've seen it, now leave!" he tried to hiss, though it only came out as a weak whisper.

Hermione shook her head, "Not a chance. Come on, since you won't go to St. Mungo's then I'll take you to my house."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Granger," he stated, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need your help!" He tried again to sit up and again failed. When he endeavored to again she propped him up against her. He tensed at her touch, but apparently didn't have the strength to pull away.

"If you don't need my help, then why did you come back?" He refused to look her in the eye. "Did you get the potion to your mother?" Malfoy nodded and she pulled out her wand, "Then let me help."

"Magic won't work," he said feebly, "I was given a potion so magic can't heal me. Hermione, I don't want to die." He called her Hermione.

"Then I'll heal you the muggle way. It's not too deep; it doesn't have to have stitches. It's going to be okay, come here," she said pulling him into a hug. At her touch, he shocked her by clinging to her tightly. He was shaking so badly all she could do was wrap her arms around her enemy and rub his back. He was oddly cold. Words flowed from his mouth and she struggled to make sense of any of them. Hermione slipped her arms under his shoulders and tried to pull him to his feet. "Come on; let's get you inside." Upon her words he stood clumsily and allowed her to guide him to her house. She thought over the years, never had she seen him cry or weak in any form. He had always been at the top of the food chain. But now, he was so scared he could barely take a breath.

At long last they made it back to Hermione's house. She helped him up the stairs, with much difficulty, and laid him on her bed, they didn't have a guest room.

Gently she lifted his shirt over his head and gasped at what she saw. He was almost nothing but skin and bones. The excitement he'd shown earlier at the mention of food now made sense. His chest, stomach and arms were covered in bruises, scars and cuts at a variety of healing stages.

"Oh Malfoy," she said, her voice full of sympathy, "Who did this to you?"

He wouldn't say anything, but she had a pretty good idea of who was responsible for Malfoy's current condition.

Running down the hall she grabbed a few clean towels from the linen closet and the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Hermione sat on the bed beside him and for a moment feared that she was too late. His face had lost most of its color and at first she didn't notice his shallow breathing.

"Malfoy," she called softly, touching his cheek, "come on, please, wake up."

His tired eyes opened wearily, "I thought you left."

She just smiled, reaching over to move his hair from his eyes before conjuring a bowl of warm water and began sponging away the blood from his chest and stomach. What kind of crazy wizard would create a potion to prevent magical healing? That was just nuts! But hadn't she read of a potion that counteracted all others in Snapes' book? It would be worth a shot at the very least.

He had his teeth clenched against the pain. Silent tears collected in the corners of his gray eyes.

"Hang in there, I'm almost done." Hermione applied anti-bacterial cream to the mark. It was deeper then she had originally thought. "Can you sit up for a minute? I need to wrap the bandage."

Sliding her arm under him, she aided him to sit up. As quickly and gently as she could Hermione wrapped his wound before lowering him back down.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he answered hopefully.

"I'll go make you something, you rest," she said, pulling the comforter over his bandage clad chest.

Hermione pulled the strawberry preserves from the fridge after deciding that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be a safe idea. Plus, the protein and sugar would do him good. She made him two, knowing how much Ron could eat. Pouring a glass of orange juice she returned to her room.

Sitting him up against the headboard, she handed him his food and he dug in hungrily. As he ate, Hermione grabbed Snapes' potion book from the desk where Malfoy had left it earlier that day.

"What are you doing?"

"I remember a potion that Professor Snape created; it cancels out any other potion a wizard has taken. Here it is," Hermione gazed over the ingredients. "I don't have everything. I've never needed Spreek moss. I bet Snape would have it. Stay here, I'll be back."

"You can't just walk in to his house, like I said earlier; he thinks his house is being watched."

"I'm not going into his house exactly; I'm going to call him through the fire place. Don't you dare try and get out of that bed. I'll be right back."

Hermione almost fell down the steps as she descended them and skid to a stop in front of the fire place. She said the spell and leaned in. Hermione loved that she was old enough to use magic outside of school.

Slowly, the sight of glowing embers dimmed and a dimly lit house came into focus.

"Professor Snape?" she called and saw a dark figure that she hadn't noticed in the chair jump.

"Miss Granger! What is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize, Professor, but I didn't know who else to go to. Malfoy's hurt and he's at my house. I can only heal him with muggle remedies because he's been give a potion that won't allow magical healing. Then I remembered in your book that you had created a potion that cancels out all others. Only I don't have all the ingredients."

"Spreek Moss?"

"Yes, Sir."

He got up from his seat, "I will be at your house in just a moment with it. Is Mr. Malfoy well enough at the moment?"

"Yes, I've cleaned and bandaged his injury."

"I'll arrive shortly."

Removing herself from the fire, Hermione ran a shaky hand through her wavy hair.

"So you do have my book." Was the first thing Snape said when he appeared.

"Yes, Sir. I didn't feel like it was a good idea to simply hide it should some else find it."

Hermione saw a slight smirk appear on the potion masters lips, "Well I must admit, I'd much rather have it in your possession then Potters." Wow, an almost compliment from Snape.

Malfoy was asleep when they arrived to her room, so Hermione grabbed her potions kit and cauldron and they retreated back to the living room.

She expected Snape to take over and make the potion himself, but he didn't. When she had set up her cauldron he simply handed her the missing ingredient and watched as she prepared his creation.

He shocked her once more when she was finished, "Well done, Hermione."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Aren't you going to brew a healing potion?" he asked as she shut her ingredients case.

"Now that I'm allowed to use magic outside school, I made several potions my first few days back. A healing potion was one of them." He seemed impressed, but said nothing as he followed her back to her room.

Malfoy wasn't asleep, in his eyes reflected agony, "It hurts."

"It won't after this," she promised, pulling a bright green vile from the drawer next to her bed. Hermione pulled him gently on her lap. Snape handed her the potion canceling concoction. "Drink this." She poured the orange slime in his mouth. Once swallowed, she emptied the contents of the bottle that held the healing potion.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Malfoy whispered with a relieved sigh.

Hermione undid the bandage to discover his wound had completely vanished. Now, he just looked extremely tired.

"You should sleep," she said, letting him lay back down, "You'll be safe here for tonight."

Malfoy just nodded and shut his eyes as Hermione and Snape left the room.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said once they were back in the living room. She sat on the couch, astonished when her teacher sat at the opposite end.

"You were right to come to me and not his father."

"Professor, you know as well as I do that his so called 'father' was the one who did that. Malfoy came here earlier with his tail between his legs asking to make that No-Harm potion and he told me it was for his mother. So I assume Lucius Malfoy hurts his wife as well as his son. Not that it surprises me really. Can I ask you something, Professor?" He gave a nod. "Why can't he be seen with you? I thought you were a…"

"A Death Eater?" he finished for her. "Yes, technically I am, but as you know from the Order, I am a spy. I cannot risk The Dark Lord questioning why I express a particular care in Draco unless He commanded it. It's very complicated, Hermione. May I ask why you helped him? I would think that you'd hate him."

"Oh, I do hate him. He's always been a rude, selfish little ferret who's done nothing but create annoyance to my friends and I. But I'm also not a killer. No matter how much I may dislike Malfoy, he needed my help and I couldn't just ignore him. Especially after he swallowed his pride to come to me for his mum."

Snape thought over her words for a moment then stood, "You should get some rest too, Hermione. Let me know if Draco needs anything." Before Hermione could say anything he apparated with a pop.

Suddenly exhausted, she summoned a blanket and a pillow without moving from her spot on the couch. It a moment's time she was curled up in the darkness.

_"Hermione run!" Snape cried in the split second Lucius released his throat, "Leave! Save yourself! Meet Draco at the Serpents Nest!"_

_ Hermione shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere without you!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lucius. He looked at her, eyes full of hatred and disgust._

_ "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you, Mudblood?" Lucius hissed at her, "You thought you could get away with sneaking around with my son, your secret romance you thought no one but your classmates knew about. That seems like nothing to what you've done now, yes, I know your true secret. The secret that lies within you. The secret about the night at the Serpents Nest."_

Hermione awoke with a start. Her and Malfoy? Now that was a scary thought. It suddenly hit her how nice Snape had been. And not once during the evening did he refer to her as Granger. Every time, he had called her Hermione.


	3. Another Year

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, the amazing JKR does. I just like to borrow her world and turn it upside down.

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You are the best! As you'll see in this chapter, Dumbledore is still alive. In my Harry Potter world, Voldemort hasn't asked Draco to kill him. Not yet anyway…

_**Chapter Three: Another Year**_

**Remember when everything was normal **

**Remember when fathers acted like fathers**

**Remember when your mother cried only during movies**

**Remember when scars came from accidents**

**Remember when friends stayed friends**

**Remember when enemies stayed enemies **

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called in unison as they spotted their best friend through the compartment door window. She had wandered in there to be alone, not having gotten much sleep the night before. Or all summer for that matter. Dreamless Sleep potions didn't work, the nightmares still came. The night she had helped Malfoy, he had disappeared before she had woken the next morning and she hasn't seen him since.

"Hey guys," she greeted them while they each took turns hugging her, "How was your summer?"

"Enjoyable enough, I stayed at the Burrow," answered Harry. "Are you alright? You look like you've barley slept."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Did you have decent summer?" asked Ron, sitting on the seat next to her. "You didn't say much in your letters."

"I didn't want anyone but you two to find out," she had been debating all summer whether or not to tell them about Malfoy showing up. She couldn't tell them about her having Snapes potion book and something told her that she shouldn't tell them that Snape had been in her house. But she could tell them the main event. "I saw Malfoy at the start of summer."

Both boys eyes widened and Ron asked, "Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, but when I found him he was hurt, he was really banged up; he had cuts and bruises all over him along with a large gash on his chest. It was almost as if someone tired to…._kill him_. I think he would have died if I hadn't helped him."

Ron raised his hand to silence her, "Let me get this strait. You found Malfoy, injured to the point to where he would have died, and you helped him. Why?"

"Its Hermione," stated Harry, "She wouldn't let anyone die if she could save them. Even Malfoy," Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Why don't you try and get some sleep on the way to Hogwarts; Ron and I will leave you alone."

Hermione nodded and watched her friends leave. She could hear Ron ranting on about Malfoy as they walked down the corridor. She stretched out on the seat, thinking a nap might not be a bad idea.

'_Run! Don't stop!' Was all she could think of. Suddenly, a figure appeared before her and she skid to a stop. The familiar form of Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows._

"_What's wrong with you, Granger?" he asked his usual smirk on his face._

_She looked back in the direction from where she had come. No longer could she see the stranger that had pursued her only seconds before. Was he waiting for Draco to leave her alone? _

"_Something…someone…was chasing me…" she panted, out of breath._

_Draco glanced back at where Hermione had looked. _

"_Hermione," Draco leaned in so he could whisper in her ear, "hide. The first chance you get run back to the school." He guided her a short distance and made sure she was hidden. _

_When he turned around a wand was pressed to his throat._

"No!" Hermione's eyes snapped open. Talking a few deep breaths to calm herself she sat up. It was only then that she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor beside her; it must have been him that woke her.

"I heard you shouting in your sleep," he said simply.

"So you came to mock me about it?" she snapped.

"No," he replied sharply, 'I came to see it you'd been made Head Girl."

She sighed, "Yes, I did. Why?"

He smirked, "I'm Head Boy."

Hermione hurried to where Dumbledore was, as did Malfoy and the headmaster took them up the stairs to a painting of a dancing jelly bean.

"Popcorn," said Dumbledore, the portrait open.

The common room was amazing; one side was decorated in the respective Slytherin colors and symbol. Including a rug of Draco's house crest and a green couch downed in silver pillows. Banners of the Slytherin serpent were hanging from the ceiling. The other was that Gryffindor, a scarlet couch with gold pillows and a rug of their house. The banners had a lion. Book shelves lined the walls teeming with thick volumes.

"I trust the two of you will learn to get along," began Dumbledore. "You will find your rooms upstairs. You will have to share a bathroom however. We didn't feel it necessary for more then one seeing how there's just the two of you. Also, the other Professors and I have decided that a ball shall be held this year, just for the fun of it, it will be up to you to in choosing when. My suggestion would be around a holiday; that way themes are easier to agree on. Goodnight."

Hermione could tell that this was going to be a very long year. She turned to walk up the stairs, but before she took a step Malfoy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said, and waited for her to turn toward him before he continued, "I wanted to…"

When he lingered for a moment Hermione sighed, "Wanted to what?"

"To thank you," he said softly, "for that day in the beginning of the summer. No matter how much I don't want to admit it I know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thanks." He had stood there the entire time looking at the ground and as soon as he finished he turned and raced up the stairs before Hermione could say a word.

Simply shaking her head, the witch followed suit and went up stairs. To her right was a room that had Draco Malfoy written in silver over top; to the left was a door with her own name in gold.

Entering, she was pleased to see that there were even more bookshelves that lined the walls of her room. A redwood desk occupied the corner opposite her bed and a large wardrobe that already had all of her belongs neatly arranged. But what she liked the most was the window seat. She gazed outside to see that her view was a good portion of the schools courtyard.

Snapes potion book was innocently placed on the desk with her other text books. The house elves wouldn't have given it a second thought. Hermione picked it up. It didn't belong to her and now that Snape knew she had it she felt as if it would be wise to return it. Slipping inside her robes she returned to the hall.

"I'll make the rounds tonight, Malfoy!" she shouted before leaving through the portrait.

Hermione checked the Great Hall first on the off chance the potions master was still there. He wasn't there so she turned in the direction of the potions classroom in the dungeons. Pulling her robes tighter around her she shivered, she hated being in the dungeons alone.

"What are you doing down here, Miss Granger?" She gave a frightened squeak until she turned and became aware that it was only Snape. "Surely the Headmaster has informed you that I always check the dungeons."

"I was actually looking for you, Sir," she pulled out the book, "This belongs to you, you should have it back."

He took the tattered book and gave it a contemplating look before handing it back to her. "I'd prefer it if you kept a hold of it, Hermione."

"You called me Hermione," she tried to catch the words, but they had already flown out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I mean-"

"You called me Hermione when you were at my house too, why?"

Snape seemed be forcing his usual stone mask to stay in place, but it was obviously wavering. "I apologize, Miss Granger. I think it's time you finished your rounds and went to bed. Classes begin earlier for seventh years. I will cover the dungeons. Good night." He turned sharply on his heal and walked briskly down the hall.

"Goodnight, Professor."


	4. Asking for Help

**Chapter Four: Asking for Help**

At four, she finally gave up at sleeping anymore. After waking every other hour from either restlessness or a nightmare the witch was getting slightly turned off at the idea of sleep.

Hermione spent half the night lying in bed wondering what was going on with Snape. His behavior was entirely out of character. He was calling her Hermione like it was the most natural thing in the world for him, like the six years of his hatred for her had completely vanished from his mind.

Although it wasn't entirely uncommon for teachers to begin to call certain students by their first names as they neared their final year, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid of course, called her Hermione, but Snape was last person she though for take on the informality. For the last hour, she had sat at her desk flipping through Advanced Potions Making; that Snape had insisted she keep.

At six, she headed down stairs with her school books to find Malfoy asleep on the Slytherin colored couch. Rolling her eyes she dropped her book bag on the floor and leaned over Malfoy to wake him up, but stopped when she noticed that he had new bruises on his arms. She clenched her teeth angrily at the thought that his father continued to harm him.

"Malfoy," she shook him gently at the attempt to awake the blonde Slytherin, "Malfoy, its time to get up. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you? We begin class at seven this year, remember?"

He turned over and mumbled something grumpily.

Hermione shook her head. Her eyes fell on a pitcher of ice water she supposed a house elf had set out. Smiling to herself, she grabbed it off the table and slowly poured its contents over Malfoy's head. He shot up off the couch as if his robes had caught fire. Although it was quite the opposite.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Granger?" he asked, clearly not happy at the way he had been awoken.

Hermione smiled innocently, "Waking you up."

Malfoy glared at her and made his way up the stairs.

"I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me!" she called cheerfully as she climbed out of the portrait.

Hermione smiled all the way to the Great Hall and sat down beside Ginny.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked her, seeing the smile that still spread across Hermione face.

"Let's just say Malfoy won't have the need to shower this morning." Hermione continued smiling to herself as she buttered a piece of toast.

Her friends gave her questioning stares and she paused before taking a bite, "He wouldn't wake up so I poured water over his head."

At that moment Malfoy walked in, his clothes and hair now perfectly dry. He sneered at Hermione, who kept on smiling as he walked past their table. Even if the rest of the day went badly, that morning would make it all okay.

Schedules were passed out and Hermione was annoyed by the fact that Gryffindor had the majority of their classes with Slytherin.

"It's going to house bloodshed before we get to house unity," Harry muttered, thinking the same thing Hermione was.

Biting into a piece of buttered toast, she looked over at the staff only to find Snape staring at her. Quickly, he averted his dark eyes back to his breakfast and a moment later left the Great Hall.

She had considered asking Snape if he knew of a stronger dreamless sleep potion, although she knew it wasn't likely. The Dreamless should be taking care of everything and there would logically be no need for something stronger. But she was tired of the dreams and had nothing to lose.

"I forgot something; I'll meet you guys in potions."

Seeing as only the seventh years were up, the halls were nearly empty and she was sure in her fact that she had slipped into the dungeons unnoticed.

The door to the potions classroom was opened so she peaked in and saw Snape at his desk writing in a journal of some sort.

"Professor?"

The dark haired man looked up at her, an unusual expression lingering on his face before his stone mask set into place. "A little early aren't you, Miss Granger?"

He hadn't called her Hermione and for some reason it hurt. "Actually, Sir, I need your help." There must have been something in her voice that got to him because he paused in his writing and stood up.

"Is this about Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, it was shaky and Snape apparently noticed as he uncharacteristically stepped forward. "Not exactly, Professor. You see I've been having these nightmares and the Dreamless Sleep potion isn't working. I don't know maybe I'm making it wrong."

"I've know you since you were eleven, not once have you every incorrectly made a potion. I doubt you would now, especially one so simple. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?"

He shrugged, leaning against his desk, "Perhaps they're not dreams. I'm not one for the art of divination, but if it could be that what you're seeing are visions. If so, a Dreamless sleep potion would have no effect."

Hermione looked at her teacher in horror, "What? No, they can't be visions. They can't come true."

"Calm down, it's going to be alright," Snape said.

She shook her head, "They can't come true, they just can't."

Snape guided her into his office and shut the door behind him. "Relax, Hermione, you can't let yourself panic." He sat her down in a chair and left her side for a moment, leaving the room only to appear a moment later with a vile in his hand. "It's a calming

draught, drink."

She let him raise bottle to her lips and pour it in her mouth. Warmth washed over her and her heart rate returned to normal.

"That's it, now; can you tell me what the dreams are about?"

"Malfoy getting hurt, in every one except for one he's hurt, about to get hurt or being threatened," she said quietly.

"What about the other one?" Hermione looked down at her hands. "Herm-Miss Granger?"

"You're protecting me from Lucius, you told me to go somewhere called the Serpents Nest. I've never seen you so defensive, and it was for me. That reminds me, why have you been so nice to me? Even during the summer at the Order you were constantly nice to me even if you picking on Ron or Harry in the same breath." He said nothing. "There is a reason behind it though, isn't there?" He nodded, but still remained quiet. "It's okay; I won't make you tell me until you're ready. Even though it was extremely random I won't turn away your kindness and frankly I don't want to jinx it by pressuring you to tell me."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"You can call me Hermione, I don't mind. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick already do. But the seventh year potions class may find it really weird."

He smirked, "Perhaps we should keep things normal during class; at least somewhat. For now, we need to get to class. I will think about your dream problem and see if I can come up with a solution."

"Thank you, Sir."

The day went on without event and Hermione returned to the common room before dinner to try and get some homework done. The bag on the Slytherin colored couch told her that Malfoy had too come back. Setting her own bag on her couch, she gazed at the titles of the many books that lined the shelves. Some she had either read or heard of, but most were completely foreign to her.  
"What are you doing here, Granger?" came the familiar drawl of her dorm mate.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I live here, remember? Come on Malfoy I didn't know you were stupid; selfish, arrogant, spoiled; yes, but not stupid. Guess I was wrong."

"Mind your mouth, Mudblood!" he snapped.

She turned to look at him and replied sharply, "Stop calling me Mudblood and I might consider it," reaching for her book bag she muttered under breath, "Death Eater."

Before Hermione knew it she pinned hard against the stone wall with Malfoy's hand wrapped around her throat. She tried desperately to get away, but her struggles only made Malfoy's grip tighten.

"Don't you dare call me a Death Eater!" he growled dangerously, "You think you're so smart, but you know nothing!"

Hermione could fell the frightened tears stream down her face when suddenly he let her go. The expression on his face was one that never before had Hermione witnessed. She couldn't quite place it. Fear? Just as quickly he ran upstairs leaving the very confused Gryffindor alone.  
Slamming his door shut, Draco released a frustrated growl, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself angrily. He grabbed the chair that sat by his desk and threw it across the room at the window, resulting in glass flying everywhere. Draco sank to the floor and took a few deep breaths.  
"I won't turn into my father. I won't…I won't…" he stated firmly to himself. The image of his hurt mother in his mind made his entire body shake. He didn't want to hurt Hermione or anyone.  
A knock on his door brought him back to reality. When he didn't answer he heard the door open and Hermione step inside.  
"Malfoy?" she knelt beside him and touch his shoulder, he jerked away instantly not expecting the touch.  
Finally, he looked up at her and gave a sharp gasp. Seeing the bruises that had already begun to form on her neck. He whispered, "I hurt you."  
She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Now stand up, you're sitting in glass." He allowed her to pull him to his feet. With a wave of her wand the window and the chair were back to normal.  
"Malfoy, look at me," Hermione said softly, as if speaking to a frightened child, "What's wrong?"  
He turned his face away from her, "Just leave me alone, Granger."  
Sighing, she nodded, "Yeah, alright." Returning to the door, she stopped and added, "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry that I called you a Death Eater." When he said nothing she left him alone.  
"Granger!" he called out and ran out into the hallway. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…"  
Hermione touched his arm and smiled, "I know. Don't worry about it, it's forgotten. Come on," she said lightly, "Lets go get started on our plans for the ball."

He nodded, "Sure."

"So its settled," Hermione stated, "We'll have it at Christmas."

"Right before vacation starts," Draco said in agreement.

Papers were scattered on the table in front of them of ideas and menu sketches. As well as empty dinner plates that they had sent up.

"You know what Granger?" Draco asked sitting back on the couch, "You're not half bad. Once you get past the know-it-all-"

"Malfoy…" Hermione warned.

Draco laughed casually, "Yeah I know, shut up."

Without thinking, Draco reached out and touched the bruises that he had made.

Hermione smiled softly, "I'll take a healing potion before I go to bed. No one but us will know about it. I promise."

Lowering his hand he nodded, "Thank you. Oh, that reminds me." He reached into his bag and pulled out a note and a medium sized potion bottle filled with a light blue liquid, it was the same calming potion Snape had given her earlier.

_Hermione -_

_I have yet to determine a solution for your problem. So for the time being, this will enable to relax and allow you to sleep should you have another attack. _

_Professor S. Snape_

"What situation?"

Smirking she asked, "Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to read over someone's shoulder?"

Like a five year old, he stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's nothing. I've been having these really bad nightmares and the Dreamless sleep potion isn't working. He's trying to help me figure out why and seeing if there's way to fix it."

"That's oddly nice of him."

"I know, I asked him why he's being so nice and I guess there's a reason, but he's not ready to talk about it. But if he wants to be nice, I'm not going to complain."

"You've got a good point. Hey, it's getting late. We should head to bed or we're going to be exhausted tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing more we can get done tonight."

They walk upstairs and split into their separate directions


End file.
